


But where are the Peeps?

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Easter Egg Hunt, Fury Has the World's Hardest Job, Gen, Humor, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj:<br/>Easter egg hunt for adults, it's not just for kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But where are the Peeps?

"And I take it this Easter egg hunt was Stark's idea?" Fury asked, frowning in a way that would make most agents shrink away.

Coulson wasn't most agents. He calmly informed the director, "Yes, sir. He said that it would be a team-building exercise. Jarvis agreed to hide the eggs."

"And this is how Agent Romanov developed the skills to interrogate an artificial intelligence?" Fury sighed. 

"Yes, sir. It appears that she tricked him. Jarvis was quite upset afterward," Coulson answered.

"I know you're not bringing up the feelings of a computer during a briefing, Agent Coulson."

"Of course not, sir. But he was very, very upset. No one had ever tricked him before."

"And the explosion?"

"Stark felt that he was likely in the lead and that a distraction would seal his win," Coulson explained. "No one was hurt."

"Was the explosion what made Banner hulk out?" Fury asked pointedly.

"Um. No. Actually, uh, Clint-"

"Barton. Of COURSE it was Barton," Fury grumbled.

Coulson continued, "Agent Barton and Dr. Banner decided that the Other Guy would have a better chance at reaching the eggs on the roof before Rogers did."

"So... they intentionally brought out the Hulk to beat Captain America to a little painted egg. Is that what you're telling me, Agent?"

"Yes, sir. Again, no one was hurt."

"How much property damage was there?" 

"Mr. Stark will be covering the damage," Coulson said, "Since the explosion caused most of it."

"And where was Ms. Potts while Stark was wreaking all of this havoc?"

"She, Jane Foster, Thor, and Natasha had formed an egg-hunting alliance," Coulson explained. Fury stared at the man, who was keeping a perfectly neutral face. Coulson really did have the best deadpan he knew.

"Naturally," Fury said, rolling his eyes. "And you sat by this entire time?"

"I've found it best to leave them alone during their team building exercises," Coulson said. Fury glared.

"Fine," he said eventually. "But I have one more question. What were you doing this whole time, Agent Hill?" He turned his gaze to her.

She answered, "Sir, I have never lost an Easter egg hunt in my life. It would be unbecoming of an officer to give it any less than my best, sir."

Fury looked at the both of them. He had sent them to make sure the Avengers learned to conform to the standards of SHIELD agents. He wasn't sure how, but somehow the conforming seemed to be going in the opposite direction.

Agent Hill added, "You'll be pleased to know that I did indeed win. I joined the Romanov-Potts alliance and we handily beat the others."

Fury sat down at his desk and growled. "Thrilled, Agent Hill. I am absolutely thrilled."


End file.
